


A Very Melissa Christmas

by MasterDuelistMichael



Series: Kim Possible AU [5]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDuelistMichael/pseuds/MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Part of my Kim Possible AU for Milo Murphy's Law and a gift for SpongeGuy (AKA Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy). Milo goes solo on a mission so that Melissa could have a perfect Christmas with her family, but when he and Drakken land at the North Pole, it's up to Melissa to rescue them both and save Christmas!
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy
Series: Kim Possible AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494860





	A Very Melissa Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpongeGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/gifts).



**As a way of saying thanks to Wiki Guy (SpongeGuy as he's known on here) for all he's done for me and for the Milo fandom this year, here's a very special story set in my KP AU based on the Kim Possible Christmas special - 'A Very Possible Christmas'! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Danville. The entire Chase clan was gearing up for the impending arrival of St. Nick himself and they were just about ready to turn on their big light display with fire chief/paramedic/renowned rocket scientist Richard Chase leading.

"Goggles..."

Goggles - ON!

"Alright...let's do it!"

Switch flipped and let there be light!

"Honey, it's beautiful!" his wife, Pepper Chase, marveled.

"It's all Phineas and Ferb!"

"We just rerouted the Danville power grid..."

"...so we wouldn't blow out the whole town, like last year," Phineas and Ferb explained.

"Way to go, Tweebs!" Melissa congratulated her twin brothers as her best friend Milo approached, now blinded by the display.

"Look, it's Milo!" Melissa's grandma, Abigail Chase, pointed out. Milo was guided by Diogee, but was still crashing into everything, much like a NASCAR driver on a smaller team.

"I think we blinded him," Mrs. Chase assessed.

"I better get him before he slams into the door..."

Too late. Milo already slammed into the door. Melissa was quick to open the door for Milo and Diogee, letting them in.

"Murphy's law?"

"Definite Murphy's law. Thanks, Melissa..."

* * *

The blinding was temporary as about 20 minutes later, Milo's eyesight was back to normal.

"So, where are we in the Chase family Christmas Eve schedule?" Milo asked his ginger best friend.

"Just started. Lighting the house - always first."

"Yeah...I think Diogee and I got that," Milo responded, rubbing his eyes. Diogee added a bark as he climbed up onto Milo's lap. Chase jumped out of Milo's pocket and scurried onto Milo's shoulder.

"Eggnog?" Chase squeaked.

"Slow your roll there, Chase. That's after we sing carols, but before the Christmas skit."

"You're forgetting one thing, my dear Melissa..." Milo reminded as he turned on the TV. On it came a commercial for his favorite holiday special - Snowman Hank.

"Every Christmas Eve - this couch, that TV and my favorite cartoon snowman!"

"It's on early?"

"4:45 promo, Melissa."

_'For 20 years, The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank has warmed the hearts of children everywhere...BUT NOT THIS YEAR! TAKE A POWDER, SNOWMAN! This year, Christmas is a turbo-charged collision of cool! Live from the North Pole - it's XTREME X-MAS!'_

Hearing this, Milo's jaw dropped while Phineas and Ferb celebrated. For Milo, there was but one, Earth-shattering reaction.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

(Kimmunicator beeps)

_**Oh yeah, yeah!** _

_**I'm your basic, average girl** _

_**and I'm here to save the world** _

_**You can't stop me 'cause I'm** _

_**KIM POS-SI-BLE** _

_**There is nothing I can't do** _

_**and when danger calls** _

**_just know that I am on my way_ ** **(know that I am on my way)**

_**Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble** _

_**If you just call my name** _

_**KIM POSSIBLE!** _

_**Call me, beep me** _

_**if you wanna reach me** _

_**When you wanna page me** _

_**It's okay** _

_**Whenever you need me, baby** _

_**Call Me, Beep Me** _

_**if you wanna reach me** _

_**Call Me! Beep Me!** _

**_If you wanna reach me!_ ** **(MELISSA!)**

_**Doesn't matter where** _

_**Doesn't matter when** _

_**I will be there for you 'til the very end** _

_**In danger or trouble** _

_**I'm there on the double** _

_**You know that you always can call...** _

_**KIM POSSIBLE!** _

**Melissa: So what's the sitch?**

_**Call Me, Beep Me if you wanna reach me!** _

* * *

**KIM POSSIBLE**

* * *

Milo and Melissa had soon found themselves in Melissa's room. Melissa was trying to cheer Milo up after he heard that Snowman Hank had been cancelled, but nothing worked.

"I can't believe they cancelled Snowman Hank! This totally bites!"

Melissa went to her dresser and grabbed a square shaped present wrapped in red and brown wrapping paper. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

"Is it a cartoon snowman that teaches the importance of friends, family and turning bad guys good?"

"No. But hey...Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah, Milo!"

Milo turned to his right pants pocket. "Chase, you're on!"

Chase once again popped out, scurried to the present and used his big teeth to tear into the paper.

"He loves unwrapping presents, Melissa."

The paper now removed, we see it's a CD case with Milo and Melissa's pictures on it. Melissa opened it to reveal the CD and put it in her computer.

"It's a cyber scrapbook. Made it myself. What do you think?"

"It...it's badical, Melissa!" Milo said, tears forming in his eyes as he hugged Melissa.

"Melissa! We're singing carols!" Mr. Chase called out.

"Coming, dad!"

"Go...sing...I'm just gonna take a minute..." Milo sobbed, looking at the cyber scrapbook Melissa made for him as the Melissa-link beeped. "Hey...Santa?"

Nope. It was Zack dressed as Santa.

"Ho ho ho! Hey, Milo! Sorry to hear about Snowman Hank," Zack greeted.

"You knew?"

"Milo, I could hear your scream from my place."

"It stinks, Zack. What's worse is that she made me this beautiful cyber scrapbook and I couldn't think of anything to get her! I mean, what can you get for the girl who can do anything?"

"I hear ya, Milo. Anyway, I just wanted to wish Melissa a Merry Christmas. Thought I could catch her before carol time..."

RUH-ROH! RED ALERT!

"TIME OUT, MILO! Looks like Shego's stolen some kind of experimental power cell. Alert's coming out of a lab in Canada."

"On Christmas Eve?"

"Total naughty list right there!"

"That just plain bites! Christmas with the fam means everything to Melissa!"

"Perhaps Drakken knows that too...maybe he wants to ruin it for her by forcing her to go out on a mission. You better warn Melissa now!"

Milo thought about it for a minute, but then decided against it.

"No. You just gave me the perfect gift idea for Melissa! Christmas with her family!"

"Then who's gonna stop Drakken and Shego?"

Milo smiled. "Me! It's high time they got a Christmas helping of Murphy's law! Zack, feel like sidekicking?"

"I'm all in, Milo! Meet me at Danville Space Center. I've been working with Melissa's dad on an experimental jet that'll get us to where Drakken's hideout is in a flash!"

"SPANKIN'!"

Milo and Zack made it to Danville Space Center within the hour. They took an experimental jet known as the Galileo - capable of circumnavigating the world in a month on one solar charge. Zack had traced Drakken to the Swiss Alps, so that's where they began their search.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Swiss Alps...

"Here you go, chief - one experimental battery thing...Feliz Navidad..." Shego told Drakken in a stoic tone.

"Excellent, Shego. Drak-Force One is now complete. And this time...Melissa Chase will not get in my way!"

"Okay, and why is that?"

"Because it's Christmas! The one time of the year she's completely off duty! Busy with her twinkle lights and mistletoe and carols and frim-franglers and zoob-zooblers..."

"Whoa, Dr. D..."

"What?"

"You've stopped using words!"

"Oh, right..."

"Where's the sunblock, Dr. D?"

"Mud room. Hey, why do you need sun block?"

"Vacation in Hawaii, remember?"

"But don't you want to stay to witness the culmination of what we've worked for all year?"

Survey says...NOPE!

"Fine. I'll do it myself! Soon...I, Dr. Drakken, will rule the yule! The world will have a blue Christmas! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Nothing.

"It's just not as much fun ranting to myself, now is it?"

* * *

Back at the Chase house, setup was nearly complete - that included Melissa's favorite Santa sculpture. It was the one her grandpa gave to her grandma on their first Christmas. She looked and Milo was nowhere in sight.

"Did Milo go home?"

No response from Phineas and Ferb.

"He did seem pretty bummed about Snowman Hank. I better contact Zack."

Melissa tapped the center button of her locket Melissa-link...but no response.

"Strange...Zack always answers the Melissa-link. Something's fishy...bad fishy."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Swiss Alps...

"Uh, would a strange dark castle qualify as suspicious?" Milo asked Zack.

"Good catch, Milo! That's definitely Drakken's lair!" Zack confirmed. "You did pick up some of Melissa's gadgets, did you?"

"Got 'em in my backpack!" the jinx confirmed as he fired his grappling hook at the castle...only to lose his pants. "Aw, man! Even on Christmas Eve!"

"Murphy's law never takes a holiday, I guess. By the way...we could just use the door."

"Didn't see that one coming..."

"That's because you don't look before you leap. Now get your pants back on and follow me! We've got an evil scientist to stop!"

After putting his pants back on and retrieving his grappling hook, Milo followed Zack into Drakken's lair.

* * *

Back at Melissa's house, it was finally eggnog time!

"Egg me, boys!" Mr. Chase called out.

"Eggs coming right up, dad!" Phineas confirmed as he and Ferb relayed eggs to each other, then tossed them at their dad.

"Eggnog has been attained!"

"Where's Milo and his little rodent friend? They love the eggnog!" Nana Chase asked, noting Milo's absence.

"I'm not sure. He was pretty bummed about Snowman Hank...never even said goodbye..."

* * *

Back at Drakken's lair, Drakken was about to launch Drak-Force One...but the launch sequence failed. Reason being - Milo, Zack, Diogee and Chase had swiped the power source!

"Diogee, go home!" Milo said to his dog, sending him home.

"He's not supposed to be in the Swiss Alps!" Zack added in.

Drakken soon noted the absence of the power cell, causing Milo to go into fight mode. "You want a piece of Milo?"

A fight soon ensued with the launch sequence and landing sequence being alternated, but then Murphy's law kicked in, causing Milo to hit the self-destruct button!

"Okay, why must all villains have a self-destruct button on everything?" Zack questioned.

"For the good guys to hit it and thwart their plans, Zack. Why else?" Milo retorted.

What now? Drak-Force One was about to explode and all the escape pods were gone...except for one, of course. That one...was the garbage can.

"Uh, would Carroll Spinney, the voice of Oscar the Grouch, be anywhere in that can?" Zack asked.

"No time talk, just get in, Zack! This place is about to go up in flames!" Milo barked as he, Zack, Chase and Drakken jumped in...just as Drak-Force One blew up. And guess where they landed? THE NORTH POLE!

"LAND HO!" Milo called out.

"Yeah, no kidding, genius..." Zack snapped back.

* * *

Back at Melissa's place, it was time for the Christmas skit. This year, it was about Melissa's ancestor who lived in the American Revolution - Jonathan Chase. The doorbell soon rang and the mailman presented Melissa with a box. Inside...was a Melissa-link.

"Zack?"

"Your other Melissa-link got destroyed in a battle - Milo took it when he went to stop Drakken from launching his Drak-Force One."

"Rewind and freeze, Zack. Milo went on a mission...BY HIMSELF?"

"Well, I went with him. It was kind of a Secret Santa thing. But before the explosion, I detected the launch of some escape pods. So far, I only have a fix on one - it's in London, just outside of Buckingham Palace. I'm en route now in the Galileo. I'll meet you there."

"I gotta jet, guys."

"Of course you do, dear..."

"Don't worry. We'll hold the story until you get back."

"No. Don't ruin your Christmas. I'll fetch Milo and we'll be back in time for presents!"

* * *

Melissa's ride - none other than Japanese toy magnate Hiroto Nakasumi and his assistant Yoshiko Kiyoko!

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Nakasumi!"

"Nakasumi-san says it's the least he could do after you saved his video game factory in time for Christmas rush."

"No big! I just hope I can save this Christmas!"

Melissa dived into London, landing just outside of Buckingham Palace, where she was greeted by the Chief of Scotland Yard.

"As I live and breathe! Melissa Sabrina Chase! Merry Christmas, love!"

"Same to you, chief! Can you tell me what happened to the occupant of that escape pod?"

"There was no one in it, Ms. Chase," the chief said remorsefully.

Melissa went right to Zack to inform him of the miss. "Zack, swing and a miss in London. Where to now?"

"Mediterranean Sea."

* * *

Nope...foul ball there. Colorado Rocky Mountains - no luck. Egypt...nothing. Last one was in the Amazon...but back at her place, she was missing Christmas dinner. Her family knew what they had to do - they had to contact Zack for Melissa's coordinates.

* * *

Meanwhile, we catch up with Lydia in Hawaii. She had just gotten another umbrella drink, but just as she was about to tip her waiter, she was told it was all paid for and was given a note.

"Shego, consider this my way of saying thanks for a super year. Yours in evil, Dr. Drakken..." she read. "Aw, that's so nice of him! Perhaps I should've taken his call. Maybe he left a message..."

He did! He was at the North Pole and in trouble!

* * *

Back in the Amazon, Melissa had made her way through treacherous terrain only to find herself in the clutches of an anaconda.

"Seriously? On Christmas Eve?"

"INCOMING!" Phineas and Ferb called out as they swung in and grabbed the anaconda.

"We'll take things from here!" Mrs. Chase called out. "You go grab Milo!"

The anaconda was taken down and Melissa rushed to her family. "I can't believe it! You guys are here too?"

"Why should you have all the fun, Melissa?" Mr. Chase asked as Zack jumped off the Galileo.

"They called me and asked for your coordinates. Melissa, I'm picking up a distress signal from that pod. Milo has to be in there!"

With a nod, Melissa took out her grappling hook hair dryer and fired it at the tree. However...she struck out as all she found was a monkey.

* * *

Melissa went over to her family and hugged them. "He...he wasn't there...I don't know what to do..."

Just when Melissa was on the verge of a breakdown, Phineas and Ferb picked up a clue by watching 'Xtreme Xmas' on the Melissa-link. They spotted Shego at the North Pole.

* * *

Speaking of the North Pole, we check back there where Milo and Drakken had just escaped a polar bear!

"Hey, we're away from the thing which was about to eat us! In the words of a very wise snowman - Put away those petty problems..."

"...and embrace your fellow man..."

"...AND JOIN THE CELEBRATION ALL ACROSS THIS WONDERFUL LAND!"

"You're a fan of Snowman Hank?"

"I'm recording it, Murphy!"

Milo had to break the bad news to Drakken.

"Didn't you hear? They cancelled Snowman Hank!"

This news did not sit well with Drakken.

"What? They...they cancelled Snowman Hank?"

"It's true..." Milo said with remorse.

"No...no...NO! NEVER! I'll tell you this, Murphy - in the little TV in my heart, Snowman Hank will play forever!"

Milo slinged his right arm around Drakken. "If we survive, the memory of Snowman Hank will survive! FOR SNOWMAN HANK!"

"Snowman Hank..."

"Oh brother..." Chase squeaked.

* * *

Shego had just made it to the North Pole and had picked up Drakken's signal. After escaping a polar bear, she commandeered a snowboard from 'Xtreme Xmas' to catch up to Drakken. Little did she know, Melissa, Zack and the Chase clan were hot on the trail! Shego was quickly intercepted by Melissa and they took up the chase.

"Aren't you supposed to be home bobbing for...cider...or something?" Shego remarked.

"NOT WITHOUT MILO!" Melissa retorted.

Shego scoffed. "LOSER!"

After skirting the polar bear, Melissa rammed right into a sculpture of Snowman Hank. There was only one guy she knew that liked Snowman Hank...

* * *

"Nice job, Chase! MELISSA!" Milo called out, racing to his ginger best friend and hugging her.

"Come on! Nana and Zack have hypersonic jets waiting!"

"Your nana's here, too?"

"Nana, Mom, Dad, the Tweebs..."

"Are you kidding? You were supposed to do all the family stuff you do every year, MC!"

"When I heard you went out on your own to stop Drakken..."

"...you came to rescue me...and ruined your Christmas!"

Melissa giggled. "Are you kidding, Milo? Now the tweebs wanna wrestle an anaconda every year! This is so much better than what you got me last year! This Christmas rocked...I mean it!"

Milo laughed sheepishly, holding Melissa close...but Shego stepped in, ready for a fight. As Melissa and Shego battled, Drakken stepped in to quell the fighting. He had just set things up for Christmas dinner at a makeshift lair, effectively cancelling 'Xtreme Xmas'.

* * *

"After you..." Drakken said politely.

"Are you serious, Dr. D?" Shego asked.

"Of course! Because..."

"To the people far and near, Snowman Hank brought holiday cheer!" Milo and Drakken said in unison.

Melissa was a little weirded out by all this. "I-I don't know what in the name of Danville is going on here..."

Drakken then pushed Melissa and Milo close...right under the mistletoe!

"Look who's under the mistletoe!"

"Actually, it's small parsley I found in the dumpster, but..."

Just before Milo finished his explanation, Melissa pecked him on the cheek, surprising him.

"Aw!" Chase squeaked.

* * *

The rest of Melissa's family soon entered.

"'Lissie! Are you alright?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Ah, the Chase family! Come on in, please!"

"Hey, isn't that Melissa's archenemy?" Nana Chase asked, referring to Drakken.

Mr. Chase chuckled. "'Tis the season, I guess."

Of course, after the New Year starts...all bets are off!

"This has been the weirdest Christmas ever!" Phineas started.

"HOO-SHA!" Ferb added in.

* * *

"Hey, gang!" Drakken started. "It's not the turkey and the stuffing or the presents around the tree..."

"It's a warm and fuzzy feeling that begins with you and me..." Milo added.

"So put away those petty problems...

"...and embrace your fellow man!"

"AND JOIN THE CELEBRATION ALL ACROSS THIS WONDERFUL LAND!"

* * *

**SEASON'S GREETINGS FROM THE CHASE FAMILY**

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**


End file.
